


50 Shades of Dean

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 shades of grey inspired, F/M, Fluff, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Spanking, Use of restraints, Watching Movies, dom!Dean, ice cubes, then smut ensues, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You and the boys decided to watch a movie after Sam gets embarrassed and goes to bed, you and Dean decide to do a little role playing of your own. Not even you realized just how brave you could be.





	50 Shades of Dean

Flopping between your two favorite guys you let your body squash between them. Carefully tucking in your elbows to your side to make sure you didn’t hit anyone in the guts. It was not only a much-needed break from the cases you had been dealing with, Lucifer’s baby mama drama was still causing problems not to mention the British douche bags were now also trying to murder you and everyone you knew. It was also movie night, and it was your turn to pick the film. A well-deserved distraction and you already had a title in mind. 

You didn’t get to watch movies and relax very often, so even knowing the boys might be slightly uncomfortable, you choose the one movie you had been dying to see. The movie was supposed to be a romance and you only vaguely knew that it was about somewhat kinky sex, you didn’t even care if you blushed for two hours straight. It was what you were watching. You clicked a few buttons and up it popped on the screen. 

“Ugh, no, you aren’t going to make us watch,” Sam let out a sigh, “this.” 

You beamed at him, but glanced back at the screen, you didn’t want to miss it, “shhh, Sammy, my turn to choose, remember?” 

Dean stayed stoically silent, you figured he was just pouting but you didn’t really care much, at least he wasn’t being a distraction. 

As the movie got going you noticed one thing right away, the girl kind of reminded you of yourself, not in every way but there was a certain shyness about her that made you think of how you always acted around Dean. You knew you liked him, you thought you had liked him since the first time he winked at you playfully out on a hunt, his way of making chick hunters comfortable was flirting but you had been drawn to him instantly. However, even now, sitting between the two men you hunted beside and lived with your body was pushed up next to Sam, you could feel the warmth that was seeping out of him pressing into you but Dean was a full two inches away nothing but space between you. 

“Screw the paperwork,” the sharply dressed man, pressed the girl against the back of the elevator, their lips locked together and mouths moving in unison. 

You felt a shiver breaking out against the back of your hand traveling up your arm and settling in your chest as Dean’s pinky brushed lightly against your skin. You figured it was just him trying to subtlely adjust his position beside you but you felt some sort of spark at his touch. 

The camera pans over a red room, the walls are plush velvet and deep crimson, and as the shot lands on an assortment of collars and cuffs, the girl with the soft brown hair whispers, “Oh my God.” 

You avert your own eyes from wanting to take in what Dean’s reaction to seeing the room on the screen is, instead, you turn towards his younger brother. His face is the same shade of crimson as the room on the movie you're watching. He coughs and starts to bury his face in his palms. 

“Alrgh,” he talks into his hands and you can’t make out what he was trying to say. 

You pause the movie, at this point you knew you would kick yourself later for missing any of the good stuff, and you pry his hands away. You notice the way he looks anywhere in the room except for directly into your eyes and he pulls against your hands trying to cover his face again. You forgot just how bad Sam’s luck had been in the past with the ladies. 

“I said,” Sam took a deep breath and continued, “alright, this is enough of movie night for me.” 

You couldn’t help but start to cackle and Dean quickly joined in when he realized just how embarrassed his baby brother was getting. He apparently didn’t love the laughter and stormed out of the room muttering about the two of you under his breath. You knew he would feel better tomorrow when he would wake up and see you casting sidelong glances at his older brother and knew you were so shy you couldn’t even work up the nerve to tell him that you liked him. Sam had known you were crushing on his older brother since the very beginning of when you had met. 

Soon, both you and Dean were absorbed in the movie again, and if the two of you were sitting closer than before it was so slight it was hardly noticeable. But, when you have a crush on someone something that like seems much more intense than it probably is in reality. 

You could feel heat start to creep into your own face as you watched the pair have sex for the first time, it wasn’t that you weren’t used to watching stuff like this, you were pretty familiar with things that were even raunchier but watching it with a man who you wanted badly to do the same types of things with that was causing a tingle through your lower half. Thinking about what it would be like to have his lips on your body like the man was doing right now to the girl moaning on the television screen.

“Why ‘cause I’ll be your sex slave.” Anna had a slight frown as she spit the words out in a mixture of want and confusion at the situation. 

A sort of gasping sputter was coming from beside you, apparently, Dean had managed to take a drink of beer at the exact wrong moment because the quippy line had him choking on the deep pull of foamy bubbles he was drinking down. You clapped him hard on the back and took only a fraction of a second to notice the well-carved muscles along the ridges of his shoulder blades. 

“You ok there Deano?” You were only using a nickname he hated to try and take attention off the fact that you were dying to jump on him right then, and wishing he would bite on your lower lip like Christian had done earlier in the film. 

“uh,” he coughed a little more before adding, “yeah no I’m totally fine.” He looked a little red from his coughing fit, or maybe something else had gotten to him. 

This time you didn’t pause the movie, the words were mixing over what you were saying to Dean, and for that slight distraction you were sort of grateful because you weren’t sure where you had gotten the courage from only that you needed to say it before you clammed up again, “what have you never tried anything like this, I mean the infamous Dean Winchester has never tied a girl up before?” 

His green eyes went wide and they seemed to be a touch darker than normal, like the shadowy edge of a forest as he searched your face, gauging how serious you were being or if it was more playful banter between the pair of you.

“I haven’t ever,” his looked shifted to concentration, like he was choosing his words extra carefully, “found the right type of person to experiment like that.” 

“Me either, honestly,” you sighed dramatically, “most guys are too freaked out when I tell them I am interested in that sort of thing.” 

You gasped, you couldn’t have stopped the sharp intake of breath even if you had wanted to because Dean slowly started to trace his fingers along the inside curve of your wrist. You started to feel that the two of you were headed towards something but even you weren’t sure exactly what. Trying your best to not look too eager, you inhaled slowly and waited for what he was about to say next. 

“How about we try that,” he was pointing to the screen where Anna was stretched out on her bed, arms tied to the headboard above her, naked and blindfolded. 

You thought that sounded amazing. 

Still, you shyness was making it difficult, this is a once in a lifetime chance, even if he only wants to have to one night with you, it’s Dean, you told yourself and that was all it took. 

“Ok.” 

He was quick, you knew he couldn’t have planned this but he whipped off his belt, unhooking it from the loops of his jeans. He decided in the moment to kick off his pants and pull off his shirt standing there in only his boxers. The belt swung in his clenched fist.

You took in the hard lines of his body, he was thick and strong but not overly so, he wasn’t a body builder by any means. Still, you thought the slight pudginess around his middle from a few too many late night beers was sort of sexy in its own way. There was a slight trail of hair around his navel that traveled below the edge of his boxers and you could see that just him thinking about his next move was starting to get him hard, the bulge in the material revealed that he was also working with a lot of equipment. You started to shake slightly, the anticipation was building.

“Give me your wrists.” Dean was saying this, the very real blond haired, bow-legged man, right in front of you was talking to you like a man would talk to his submissive, you felt a shiver of desire run through you. 

He was standing at the edge of the couch, you scooted over to the middle and sat right on the edge of the cushion, it gave him enough room that he could straddle his legs over each of your knees. Holding your fits together you held out your hands, it was simply because like the girl in the movie, you trusted this man completely, you knew he would never hurt you. 

Looping the leather around you wrists, Dean paused after checking the tightness, “is that too tight?” 

You wiggled your hands, it was the perfect amount of restraint, you couldn’t pull yourself free but you could still feel the blood coursing through your fingers. You nodded feeling too breathless to actually respond with words.

He ran a hand over your shirt, you realized you weren’t wearing a bra and at his light touch you felt your nipples perk up under the thin material, his smile grew wolfish and he continued to trace his finger along your clothed body. Kneeling in front of you Dean’s look became more hungry, you spread your knees apart to give him access to your lower half, only wanting to be helpful for the man in between your legs. When he reached the waistband of the yoga pants you were wearing, he hooked his fingers in them and in one swift motion removed your bottoms along with your panties. You were feeling truly exposed. 

Standing, he pushed against your chest tilting you back, then positioned an arm behind you to guide you so you were laying down. Your heart throbbed painfully as he walked out of the room, you were stunned that he would tie you up and then just walk away, maybe it was some sort of prank, your stomach was clenching. However, in a matter of minutes, he was back, his hands were holding something but he was purposefully blocking it from your view behind him. He set it on the small side table that was just out of your line of sight and you thought you heard the faint clinking of glassware. 

He still had a hand behind him as he came to stand behind your head, you were glad he came back, and your momentary worry was washed away, you allowed yourself to let the breath you had been holding out. 

“Are you ready?” 

This time you found the words, “Yes, sir.” 

In his fist he was clutching the tie from his F.B.I uniform, you knew the blue and black scrap of material well, but soon the imitation silk was blocking out the room and Dean, leaving only blackness as he covered your eyes. You could smell the scent of his cologne that lingered on the tie, spicy and musky, something that only Dean could choose. Your heart was beating faster, as you waited for what was going to come next, completely at the mercy of whatever he decided he wanted to do to you. 

You heard his voice, deep and husky with lust coming from somewhere above you, “if you need me to stop at any time just say Lemon, ok?” 

“Yes, sir,” you responded instantly, you were glad he was considerate enough to make sure you were going to stay within your boundaries, he really was a good man. 

A tug against the hem of your t-shirt had you instinctively raising your bound wrists above your head. Helping to make it easier as Dean pulled it up over your head, leaving it twisted around your forearms, exposing your tits to him. A pause and nothing was happening, you only felt the chilly air of the bunker against your bare skin. Then, a breath later, your stomach twitched slightly as you felt the soft slightly slick feel of lips against your skin. 

A cold trail was being traced over your chest, as he licked a stripe upwards, moving his way towards your left nipple. Your back arched as he started to suck, tongue massaging the delicate bit of you. His fingers were gripping hard against the skin of your inner thigh and you were craving more of his touch against the part of you that was growing wetter with every second that passed. 

Then, another pause, with a pop his mouth left your nipple which was hard at the recent attention, and his hands vanished from your body. Again, you heard clinking, it was a familiar sound, like when Dean would come home after a long hunt and poured himself a scotch to drink in the library, it was the sound of ice in a shallow glass. 

You muscles clenched as you waited for what was going to come next, and you were hoping that whatever happened it would be soon, the long pauses between action was driving you mad with lust and if he didn’t touch your sweet spot soon you felt like you might explode. 

A chill ran through you, your knees flew together as you clenched your core, the sudden freezing sensation tingled over your skin only it was dulled from being painful by the slight warmth that followed it. Ice cube, your mind said. He was holding it in his mouth and running it along your neck, down over your collarbone and then over your recently ignored right nipple, you moaned loudly you couldn’t help it the pressure and the mixture of temperatures were sending you over the edge. He moved even lower, dropping the square bit of coldness right down underneath your navel. 

“Are you ready for what comes next?” 

“Yes.” You replied half-crazy with lust. 

Suddenly you were being flipped over, your face was buried in the cushion of the couch, and you felt a sharp sting against the right cheek of your ass as a hand landed a hard blow against you. 

“Yes, what?” 

You immediately knew your mistake. 

“Yes, sir,” you corrected. 

“I think I am going to have to punish you for that little slip-up, how many do you think you deserve?” 

“How many of what, sir?” You had a suspicion you knew what he meant but you wanted to be sure before you threw out a random number. 

“Of these,” another hard blow was landed to the same spot on your ass, but after the sting, you felt him run his hand soothingly over the area that was slightly burning. 

“Five, sir,” you said doubting you could handle more than that, Dean was unsurprisingly strong and you knew that he was holding back quite a bit with you right now. 

“Count them.” 

And you did. One by one you counted out each slap he landed, to the various bits of your ass, until you were certain that it must be cherry red and you were dripping wet between your legs. You were loving every second of the attention. 

A finger dipped along the edge of your folds, testing your readiness, but not yet putting itself inside of you. 

“I think you were a good girl, let's give you a reward,” Dean said as his hands positioned your body onto all fours. 

There was no pause this time as he thrust into you. His hips snapped against you hard and fast, the movement was accompanied by the sound of soft music and sighs coming from the movie that was playing in the background but it barely covered the slapping of your bodies against one another. Your breath was coming in heavy pants, and you could feel yourself tightening around his cock as it pushed deeper inside of you. His fingers found your clit, his arm wrapping itself around your legs to rub his thumb over the nub in little circles. Your fingers clenched around the leather that bound them together. 

His movements became faster and sloppier as you continued to clench around him, and before you knew it he was pumping inside of you filling you with his cum with a deep groan. At the same time, you were tipping over the edge of your own desire, filled with the knowledge that he was enjoying this just as much as you were. 

Pulling out of you, you sighed missing the feel of him already, but he undid the tie from around your eyes. You blinked hard at the intrusion of light back into your world and for a split second everything, including him, was nothing more than a swirl of blurry blobs. Adjusting to the lighting of the bunker slowly things started to come back into focus. Dean was sweaty from your little session of rough fucking and you knew you were too. He swept the hair out of your eyes and collapsed half-beside half on top of you. Stretching his arms out he freed your hands and you rubbed your now unrestrained wrists lightly, before wrapping your arms around him. 

The couch really wasn’t big enough for the two of you and you knew he was lying awkwardly to avoid crushing you underneath his weight. 

“Was that alright?” You were feeling back to your shy and unsure self and couldn’t stop yourself from asking him what he was thinking about what you had just done. 

He kissed your forehead, lips pressing hard into your skin, before murmuring, “it was amazing.” 

You smiled, it had been amazing, and you thought to yourself that you were going to have to finish this movie another time, maybe then you could act out another scene.


End file.
